The Imagination Posse
The Imagination Posse, also known as Team Imagination '''or '''The Dream Team,' '''is a team of imaginative adolescents (teenagers)/young adults and characters led by Jared Robinson and Barney the Dinosaur. These best friends and schoolmates/colleagues often hang out and go on imaginary adventures and battle bad guys from all over the many worlds and dimensions, including their own. List of Members (roles optional) * Jared Robinson - The leader, brains, and founder of the group and an artistic and intelligent 17-year old boy with Autism and a big imagination. * Barney the Dinosaur - One of Jared's best friends and the co-founder of the Posse and his mentor in imagination. He is the second in command/the co-leader of the group. He is also the team mascot. * Digit Leboid - Another one of Jared's best friends who is from Cyberspace. He is the clown of the posse * Claire Higgins - Another one of Jared's female counterparts, and his first best friend since he started high school. She was the team's tri-leader/third in command. * Jay-Jay the Jet Plane - The 6 to 10 year old blue jet with a high-octane taste for fun & Tracy's male counterpart. He is the ace of the Posse and leader of the Tarrytown Tyrants * Tracy - Jay-Jay's female counterpart and best friend. She serves as the chick of the Tyrants & the group * Herky - The yellow helicopter who loves donuts (to an extent) and skiiing. He's Brooklyn's male imaginary male counterpart and imaginary boyfriend. He is the secondary clown of the Posse and the "smart guy" for the little Tyrants * Snuffy - The youngest of the Tyrants and a talented skywriter. He serves as the (secondary) artist of the group and the lancer in the Tyrants * Revvin' Evan - One of the two ground vehicles of the Tyrants who is always raring to go-go-go! He is the big guy for the Tyrants, and the (secondary) brawn of the Posse *Tuffy the Tiny Tow Truck - Revvin' Evan's cousin and partner and is always determined and stubborn when trying to get a job done, but never forgets to ask for help from her friends and cousin when she needs it. She's the secondary lancer of the group * The D3: Baby Bop, BJ, & Riff - These three love to play with Barney and the others. They serve as Barney's partners and are his three best friends. Baby Bop is the cute one, BJ is the brawn of the group, & Riff is the musician of the Posse. They are also the mascots along with Barney * Libby Jones-Brown - The 13-year old girl who also gives the Posse juicy information and serves as a little sister toward Jared. She's the Posse gossip * Myla Peters - She is Libby's best friend and always goes with her on her crazy adventures. She is (secondary) gossip of the group * Monique Sanchez - A 12-year old Hispanic-Italian girl who loves adventure and fashion. She's the Posse's stylist * Madeline Macgowan - One of Jared's female counterparts and first high school love interests. She's the secondary stylist & teritary chick in the group. She was also secretly in love with him in Season 3-4 * Madeline Cabral - Friends with Madeline Macgowan and serves as a big sister figure toward Jared. She's the group's voice of reason. Nicknamed Kool Kat because she's always on the the cutting edge of cool and she loves cats * Chloe - Jay Jay's secondary female counterpart and girlfriend. She is the Posse's (teritary) brawns * Aidan - Chloe's (secondary) boyfriend/male counterpart and he serves as a big brother figure toward Jay Jay the Jet Plane. He is the (quaternary) brawn * Larry the Cucumber (aka LarryBoy) - The lovable vegetable with both silliness and common sense. Also known as his superhero persona, LarryBoy. He is the both the (secondary) clown and (quinary) brawns of the group *Sydney Gukerwickie - nicknamed The Basketball Princess, classmates with Maddy and MC, Jack Giannou's girlfriend and female counterpart, and Jared's Season 3 crush, whom he always tries to impress with his imagination and artistic talent. She's the Posse jockette *Natalia Emmerson - Jared's (secondary) crush and one of his best friends (from church and in general), as well as his girlfriend, in Season 3-4 . She's the secondary voice of reason *Katelyn Mielke - One of Natalia's best friends and Tyson Compton's female counterpart . *Tyson Compton - Katelyn's male counterpart. He's the team "Plato" *Brooklyn Silveira - Herky's real world female counterpart and Owen's girlfriend. She's the (secondary) team diva and ditz *Ms. Frizzle - An eccentric 4th-grade teacher and owner of the Magic School Bus. She's the team science whiz *Liz - Ms. Frizzle's pet Jackson Chameleon and partner/sidekick * Other/Occasional Members/Allies * Professor Tinkerputt - Barney's inventor friend from Imagination Island, whose toy factory has been built in the lair. He serves as the (secondary) brains of the group * AnnaSophia Robb - Tinkerputt's assitant & Denise's best friend. *Brenda Blue - The ace mechanic and grown-up figure for the kid vehicles *Victoria Silveira - Brooklyn's energetic little sister *Seth - Natalia's little brother and one of Ethan Robinson's best friends (even though it's hinted Ethan has sort of a dislike for him) *Kiki - Natalia's energetic and eccentric little sister and best friends with Baby Bop. She is the secondary ditz and drama queen *Jackie Robinson - Jared's mother, who is a bit health-conscious. She is the maid of the group *Noel Robinson - Jared's father (said to be about 4 years old than his mother), who is both a gentle giant and a hothead. He is the bouncer of the group *Ethan Robinson - Jared's precocious little brother, who loves technology, basketball, and internet challenges *Alicia Emmerson - Natalia's mother who happens to be very good friends with Jared's and the other IGC Youth kids's parents. *Michaela Quirk - The spunky 18-year old who plays an energetic big sister role for Jared in a few episodes *Jillian Rouix *Jasmine Marinelli *Meg Fergusson *Julia Sullivan *Armelle Folefack *Kara Howitt *Krissia Vasquez *Nicola Allain - One of Maddy M's best friends. She's the team ditz *Lex Schneider - Another one of Maddy M & MC's friends and the team's loud-mouth *Paula Bonilla - The cute Columbian girl with a lot of flavor and fun and full of admiration. She is the (secondary) Latina of the group *Claire Vanderkeere - Another part of Maddy's circle of friends and one of Brooklyn (and Herky's) best friends. She's the teritary voice of reason *Rachel Buttinger - Another one of Maddy M's best friends and she serves as a secondary big sister to Jared. She is the secondary jockette * Ben "Jahil" Coveny- Maddy Macgowan's boyfriend and one of Jared's best friends. He is the jock of the group, but can also classify as a clown, as he's always cracking jokes. He is similar to Nick Dean from ''Jimmy Neutron. ''Nicknamed Jahil (in Season 3) (pronounced hi-eel) by Jared, nicknaming him after Jahil Rivera from Lee Daniels's ''STAR '' *Hayden Petzke - Maddy Macgowan's ex-boyfriend and serves as a big brother figure toward the Posse, particularly Jared. He serves as the smart guy. He is also similar to Nick Dean from ''Jimmy Neutron *Jack Giannou - Sydney's boyfriend and male counterpart. He is the secondary jock of the team *Brenna Costa- One of the first kids Jared met in high school and a sports girl! She is the teritary jockette * Hayley Broadfoot * Katie-Lynn Branan - A self-proclaimed fashion queen and another of Natalia's best friends. She is the (secondary) fashion queen * Jessica Zarnke - The cool, calm, and collected girl and Widget's crush and girlfriend. She is the (teritary) voice of reason Divisions * Team Edge * Team Dinosaur * Team Annedroids * The CyberSquad * Team Tarrytown * Team Riverdale Trivia/Notes * The Imagination Posse is similar to Team Neutron of Jimmy Neutron, the CyberSquad from Cyberchase, &'' the Kids Next Door of ''Codename: Kids Next Door * In the early episodes, Barney and Isabela were also the voices of reason before MC appeared *After their success in defeating Vernon in the Season 3 finale & retrieving the power orb in the 2nd movie, the Posse has been said to be the greatest warriors in the all the imaginary worlds, including the real world * Gallery 155.JPG|Left to Right: Ben, Digit, Maddy, Jared, Piff, Barney, Jay-Jay, & Larryboy 073.JPG 024.JPG Dinosaur friends.png|Barney & the D3: The Imagination Posse mascots Untitled37.png 002.PNG 051.jpg 009.jpg 052.JPG 007.JPG 051.JPG 255831186003202.jpg 28156991 1924868534222489 2105885420859424768 n.jpg 048.PNG Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F Books Category:J&F DVD Category:J&F Characters Category:Imagination Posse